Una vida desconocida
by kdtha
Summary: Sakura se intenta suicidar, pero su antiguo compañero de pandilla la salva para sus propios intereses, dandola por muerta. tiempo mas tarde ella vuelva a encarar a la persona que mas daño le habia hacho.Sasuke Uchiha...SasuSaku.


**Notas del Capitulo:**

**Bueno aqui estoy publicando mi primera historia aquí, espero que sea de su agrado, es un SasuSaku.**

**Aclaración: La hago desde ya, Sakura no muere, ya lo veran mas adelante.**

_**Simbologia:**_

......: cambios de escena.

_flash black de Naruto:_ significa al recuerdo que tiene la persona mensionada, según su opinión, solo esa persona siente y es narrado en primera persona.

**Flash Black:** Este es general, osea que vuelve al tiempo cuando ocurrio... haciendo que los personajes muestren todas sus emociones.

**_N/A:_** Notas de la autora.

**_"blabla"_**-pensamientos

_cursiva_: para ironizar alguna palabra o destacar algo importante.

B**ueno creo que solo es eso.**

**Naruto ni su respectivos personajes son mios, pertenecen a kishimoto.( creo que as{i se escribe)**

* * *

mi vida ya no tiene sentido

¿Cómo dejar de amarlo?....¿Cómo olvidar este amor que en un minuto me hizo tan feliz?...

No se que hacer, ahora mis lágrimas corren por mis mejilla, es inevitable no llorar,él es la persona que mas amo y me duele tanto saber que ahora esta feliz en los brazos de otra; Puede que sea una estúpida egoísta, pero ¿Cómo calmar este dolor?.Aumento mi llanto, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que esto no hubiera sido un amor pasajero, ¿Qué pasa si a pesar de la distancia no lo logro olvidar?... esa pregunta siempre me la hacia, pero para que mas me la voy hacer, seguro una muerta puede amar.

Siempre he tenido que sufrir, el me devolvió mi sonrrisa, pero el mismo se encargo de quitarmela para siempre, para tan solo dejar una nueva herida que ha lo mejor solo el tiempo, o él mismo la podría sanar, y eso no es lo que yo quiero para mi vida, no quiero sufrir más.

Este es mi destino y así será, me encuentro en una autopista, me suicidare, ya no quiero vivir mas, mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin las personas que ya no están con migo, por mi maldita culpa.

Quiero sentir como la vida me da el último dolor a mi corazó lágrimas aumentan, casi no puedo respirar siento una gran presión en mi pecho, tan solo al recordar los momentos felices que viví junto a mis padres, amigos y él...Sasuke Uchiha...oh por Dios cuanto lo amo, fuí una completa estúpida en creer en él, solo fui un juguete para él, solo un engaño...

Siento como mis pies se dirigen cada vez a la carretera, llevo mis ojos cerrados, no quiero ver, mis piernas tiemblan de nerviosismo, con migo me llevare un dolor que tan solo yo se, nunca fui capaz de contarselo a nadie, tenia miedo que alguien se vurlase de mí, es por eso que le he dejado mi diario a Hinata para que descubra todos aquellos secretos que me llevaron a esto; Al suicidio.  
-Ahh - doy un grito lleno de dolor, un auto me a impactado, y el dolor es horrible, siento como caigo brutalmente al pavimento caliente y como mi cabeza se golpea fuertemente, siento que lágrimas de dolor salen de mis ojos, siento algo , como que si fuera a vomitar. Así es vomite sangre por mi boca y siento como también salen por mis narices, por mas que quiera no puedo abrir mis ojos; Siento que el señor que me atropello grita desesperado que lo ayuden, que me ayuden.

Imágenes de mi niñez, y adolescencia vienen a mi mente, mientras que siento unas punzadas en mi corazón.

Ahora en vez de lágrimas, una sonrrisa sincera se forma en mi rostro, un recuerdo de él viene a mí, para ser mas clara, un momento feliz que tuve con él, con Sasuke...no me importaba que hubiese sido un engaño, que me hubiera utilizado y humillado.

Flash Black de Sakura.

Ese día Sasuke me llamo a mi móvil diciendome que me tenia que ver urgentemente.

-Sasuke ¿Para qué me llamaste aquí?-pregunte confusa al ver que no estaba tan alterado como cuando me había hablado por el mó parecer el nota de mi confusión, forma una media sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, para luego ir acercandose lentamente hacia mi. Me quedé sorprendida, pero no retrocedi, nuestros alientos se mezclaban, pero no se rozaban nuestros labios.

-Quería verte- tomando mis manos- te amo- susurro, mientras que su rostro se acercaba al mió haciendo que sus labios rozaran con los mios..

-Te amo- dije con los ojos cerrados, me sentia tan indefensa a su lado, que el dijese la palabra "te amo" significaba í una alegría inexplicable en ese instante.

-¿Por qué me produces esto Sakura?-me pregunto, no me había dejado responder, ya que se había apoderado de mis labios.. el beso era tan tierno y delicado, y sus labios tan dulces ....  
Estábamos en su casa, no había nadie, el me había citado allí... sentí como sus besos iban bajando por mi cuello y daba pequeños mordiscos, el placer que estaba sintiendo era delicioso y lo peor esque no queria que parace, lo amaba, nesecitaba de él ...  
se fue desasiendo de mi ropa para así tumbarme en la cama ....  
y así fue como me hizo suya...como yo entregue mi cuerpo a ese hombre.

fin del flash black de Sakura-

Recuerdo que yo me había entregado a él por amor, siento que mi corazón palpita poco y un susurro inconsciente sale de mis labios...  
-Por fin descansare en paz-

* * *

(N/A: narro yo)

Las malas noticias son siempre las primeras en llegar, y así fue, llegaron rápidamente al liceo Bey school, el profesor jefe, Kakashi, no sabía como decirlo, estaba parado delante de su curso estático, hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-Silencio-pidió- Hay una mala noticia que tengo que informarles - haciendo una pausa- la Srta Haruno ya no pertenecerá mas a este instituto, porque ella ha...- no pudo continuar unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, era verdad que no se llevaban bien, pero en el fondo la quería.; Nadie entendía lo que sucedía, no sabían el porque la actitud de su profesor jefe.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi?-preguntó el rubio con cierta seriedad, Sakura era su amiga y tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Sakura Haruno esta muerta-soltó sin mas rodeos, viendo como su curso se quedaba en estado de ía que era una noticia fuerte, que nadie podía creerlo, ella siempre decia que ella no creia en un mundo justo ni en las personas que se auitaban la vida, pero la pregunta que no se dejaba de hacer el profesor de cabellos plateados era, ¿Sakura se había suicidado por la muerte de sus padres y hermana?, seguramente tenia que haber sido eso, ya que ella siempre fue una persona seria, reia de vez en cuando... Dios aún le costaba asimilarlo, ella no era la mejor alumna, pero tampoco era tonta...

-¿Qué?- pregunto asombrado Sasuke, no podía ser posible, aquello tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, ella, noo ella no podía estar muerta... se sentía angustiado su corazón latía rá su cabeza para ver que eso solamente era una jugarreta de su mente, ¡si eso debía ser!, ¡madición !, ¿Por qué los demas no reaccionaban?.

-Se ha suicidado esta mañana- Cerrando sus ojos, apesar que su tono de voz se notaba dura y firme por dentro dentía tristeza por la persona que algun día fue su alumna.

-¡¡¡Nooo!!!- gritó Hinata al fin asimilar lo que había escuchado, ¿Cómo era eso posible?... su amiga no podia haber hecho un gran dolor apoderarse de su ser llevando ambas manos a su cara para luego echarse a llorar- ¿Por qué?- murmuro entre su llanto.

Después de unos minutos toda la clase lloraba, hasta que Sasuke no aguanto más, quería llorar, gritar... se paro de su puesto y salió rápidamente a los baños, una vez dentro cerro la puerta de un fuerte portazo, dejando caer su cuerpo al piso, no lo podía asimilar... él solo siempre había jugado con ella, nunca la valoro; Le dio tanta rabia, dio un fuerte golpe a la cerámica del baño, que izo que sus nudillos se rompieran, sentia tanta rabia. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima vaga llena de dolor salio de sus negros ojos.Éste se sorprendio por ello, ¿Tanto la quería para que epezaran a salir mas lágrimas?...en ese momento no importaba su orgullo.

-¡¡'Nooo! ¿Por qué?- dio un grito.. la amaba, y hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta,¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes cuando la tenía junto a él?, ahora, ¿Cómo haría para olvidarla?, como haría para olvidar sus besos, su cuerpo, sus manos... todo de ella que sin embargo le encantaba?

Su vida ya no tenía sentido si no estaba ella, si no estaba Sakura ... SU Sakura, la persona que siempre estuvo preocupada de él, sin importarle lo que dijesen los dámas, la persona que le entrego su amor el cielo del baño con tristeza, mientras que más lágrimas salian de su rostro.Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y sentía como este latía fuertemente y algo dentro de él se rompía, cerro los ojos con la esperanza de cuando los abriera la viera a ella ahí parada al frente de él sonriendole solo a él, pero al abrirlo no fue así solo vio la triste realidad...y a su mente vino la canción que le había dedicado Sakura, tan solo unos días antes, y él no le había tomado importancia ni siquiera a que ella la hubiera escrito solo para él...

-Solo para mí- sonrrió tristemente, mientras que sacaba una hoja de su bolsillo, si ahi estaba aún, claro había sido solo el día antes...  
la abrió y vio su contenido...

Entraste como un rayo de luz,  
como un aire encantador  
liberaste con tu hechizo a mi recluso corazón.  
Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas creí en tu intención  
no pensé que fuese un engaño ni una mentira  
tu amor.

Me dices que te está llamando te vas sin un adiós  
se muy bien caerás en sus brazos dime ¿que hago yo?  
¿que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos?  
¿que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso?  
¿que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días?  
¿que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía?  
dime ¿que hago yo?

Hablamos solo cuando puedes te abrazo al esconder  
que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer.  
Mis amigos dicen que te olvide que antes de ti no era igual

antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido  
antes de ti no sabía amar.  
¿que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos?  
¿que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso?  
¿que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días?  
¿que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía?  
dime ¿que hago yo?...Sasuke-Kun...

Leyó esas líneas de aquella canción, sus lágrimas volvierón a salir y la impotencia se apodero de él...  
-Te..Te amaba tanto- susurró, poniendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sus pensamientos hacia los demás eran nulos, solo pensaba en ella... volvio a reír con irónia, deberia estar volviendose loco para sentir su aroma tab único encrustado en su piel cuando ella había sido suya... Ella era la persona mas valiosa que él tenía y la había perdido por su maldito que solo a ella le había susurrado palabras de amor sin importar su orgullo, pero claro solo era cuando estaba solos.

Lavanto su cabeza con pesadez cerrando los ojos, para así hacer una pequeña presión en ellos haciendo que sus parpados se arrugaran un poco...Se había quedado solo y vació nuevamente.

El destino muchas veces puede ser cruel, pero muchas veces es la única manera que podamos asimiar la triste y la cruel realidad...

hay una frase que es muy sabia y esa es ..."Nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ...espero con ansias sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc... sobre la historia.


End file.
